With All My Heart
by roo17
Summary: Marco wasn't lying when he said he loved Ace with all his heart. MarcoAce


_**Summary**__: Marco wasn't lying when he said he loved Ace with all his heart. MarcoAce_

_**Warnings**__: ooc, character death, bad writing, Marco x Ace._

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own anything from this story, except the crappy little poem-thingys. :P (Cover Picture does NOT belong to me.)_

* * *

_Don't You Cry;_

_I'll Only Sing For You_

* * *

_Hush now, don't you cry_

_I'll always be here by your side_

_To chase away your nightmares_

_And to hold your hand when you're scared_

_I'm an everlasting phoenix of love_

_And you, my love, are my precious lifeline_

_I'll kiss the tears on your freckled cheeks_

_And stare into those beautiful storm-gray eyes_

_I'll protect you until the day I die_

_So hush now, Ace, don't you cry_

_I'll always be here by your side_

_/_

_"Marco?"_

_"Yes, Ace?"_

_The younger male continued to stare at the stars above, taking in their beauty and brilliance as he leaned into Marco's chest. The blond's arms around his waist tightened their grip and the first commander rested his chin on Ace's shoulder, his breath tickling Ace's ear. "Do you think love lasts forever?"_

_"Of course I do," the blond replied._

_"Even after death?"_

_"Even after death," Marco confirmed, his gaze drifting to the night sky. "I think one's love is like a soul; it never fades, and it never dies, so long as it's true." Ace's hand covered Marco's and gave it light squeeze._

_"I love you, Marco."_

_"I love you, too, Ace. With all my heart."_

_/_

_Marco wound his arms around his lover, their bodies flush against each other. The scent of sex and sweat rose through the air, but what the blond could smell most was Ace. Cinnamon with a light touch of nectar. It was his favorite scent in the whole world. He gently nuzzled Ace's hair, taking in a deep breath. A small tremble ran through Ace._

_"Marco, that tickles," Ace mumbled, and Marco found himself giving loving smile._

_"I love you, Ace," he whispered._

_"I love you, too, Marco," was his whispered response._

_/_

_Ace buried his face into Marco's shoulder, his fisted hands clutched tightly to the male's purple jacket. Strong and comforting arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace, and soothing words were whispered into his ear. "Shh, it's okay." He received a kiss on top of his head before the quiet words were whispered into his ear again. "It's okay, Ace. I'm here."_

_"I'm sorry," the freckled male spoke softly, his body trembling as hot tears ran down his freckled cheeks. "I'm sorry."_

_"There no reason for you to apologize, Ace," the blond above him reassured gently, rubbing his back softly. "Everyone has their bad days." And as the male in his arms began to unravel, Marco held him closer than ever; shielding his tears from the world. "It's okay," he whispered once more. "I'll always be here for you."_

_/_

_Night had fallen, and Ace stood at the Moby Dick's railing, waiting for his love to return from a two-week mission. He spotted a familiar dot of azure-colored fire against the navy-blue sky and a smile unrolled on his lips. The worry that had been festering in his mind was suddenly washed away with relief, and he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. And the moment that fire-bird landed on the deck, Ace tackled it; wrapping his arms around the phoenix like his life depended on it._

_"I missed you so much," Ace breathed. Blue fire dissipated to reveal a human form, and Marco hugged back just as tightly._

_"Not nearly as much as I missed you," the blond replied, pulling away from the hug before leaning in to give the male below a soft but hungry kiss._

_/_

_He was usually a deep sleeper, especially when he slept in Marco's arms, but something, he wasn't quite sure what exactly, woke him at two in the morning. Eyes still partially bleary, he sat up to look at the blond next to him when he spotted something on Marco's cheek. A tear. Marco was crying in his sleep._

_Ace leaned in and kissed the quiet tear away, placing a hand gently on Marco's cheek. The blond's eyes slowly opened, causing another tear to fall, and the freckled male softly wiped it away. The blond gave a quiet apology and reached to rub his eyes when Ace stopped him, gently shaking his head. "Everyone has their bad days," he reminded. Marco gave a soft smile and closed his eyes as Ace pulled him into a hug, running his hand through his blond hair. "And just so you know, I'll always be here for you, too."_

_/_

_The cold ocean water enveloped his body, and the sun rippled against the water's surface as he sunk deeper into the blue abyss. He quietly wondered if this was the end for him before his mind drifted to Ace. If this was the end, Ace would be all alone. He didn't want that. He didn't want his love, his life, to cry. Because tears didn't match the male. Those storm-gray eyes were never meant to spill those salty droplets, they were meant to reflect the love he felt. To shine in the darkest of nights, to sparkle in wonder, to glow with happiness. 'Ace…'_

_The sound of something connecting with the water's surface pulled the blond from his thoughts, and he looked up (or was it down?) to see what it was. Bubbles surrounded the object before the thing pulled through the cloud of liquid spheres to reveal itself. It was Ace. 'What's is he doing…?'_

_The freckled male was before him in a second, one hand cupping the back of Marco's neck as he stared the blond in the eyes; their mouths only inches apart. "My life isn't complete without you," the male's eyes said. "If you die, so do I." And then their lips connected, and Marco found himself closing his eyes in serenity. Air was blown into his lungs, and it took him a moment to realize that it wasn't just a kiss Ace was giving him, but his own oxygen._

_Marco wrapped his arms around Ace and held him close, knowing this was probably their last moments together. With Ace already close to drowning, Marco was going to release the oxygen his love had given him– not wanting to witness him die before his eyes– when a finger made its way over his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw the determined look in those storm-gray eyes. "Don't you dare loose that oxygen," his eyes ordered. "Don't you dare die on me."_

_"But if you die, I die, too, you know."_

_"No. If you die, who's going to visit my grave and keep me company? Who's going to complete my unfinished adventures? I love you, Marco."_

_"I love you, too, Ace. With all my heart." Their lips connected once more and Ace transferred what little air he had left to the blond before blacking out._

_._

_Air filled his burning lungs and he sat up and fell on his hands and knees to cough up the water in his mouth. His throat burned as he continued to cough, his heart racing like a racehorse in his chest. He didn't have the time to even fully catch his breath when he was pulled into the tightest embrace he ever found himself in. Someone buried their face into his shoulder and a familiar muffled and cracked voice reached his ears. "Don't you do that again." Several hot tears landed on his cold and exposed chest, informing him that Marco was crying. "Don't you ever fucking do that again," he repeated._

_"I won't," Ace promised, returning the embrace._

_/_

_He loves the way Marco smells. White tea, just a tad of coconut, and the scent of the sea. It's soft, and the second commander finds himself nearly falling just taking in the smell, though moments ago he was bouncing around the deck. He's sitting in Marco's lap, his arms wrapped around the blond's neck, resting his head on his chest; that strong heart beating in his ears. He loves the sound of Marco's heart, it itself could be a lullaby to him. It was so strong, yet, at times, so soft._

_Thatch is beside him, talking to Marco; both laughing about the fourth commander's many blunders and pranks he had made over the years. The laughter from the blond rumbles in his ear along with his heartbeat, and Ace finds himself asleep in a matter of moments, feeling safer than ever in the blond's lap._

_Passing crew members can't help but chuckle at the sight, Ace asleep in Marco's lap, arms around the male's neck like a teddybear. Thatch gives a gentle smile at his newest brother before looking at his best friend. Marco was so happy nowadays. "I'm happy for you," he suddenly said, catching the blond's attention._

_"Thank you," he quietly replied, not wanting to wake the male clinging to him._

_"He loves you so much."_

_"And I love him, too," Marco gently brushed some of the hairs out of Ace's face, a soft chuckle escaping him. "With all my heart."_

_/_

_"I thought I told you never to do this again," Marco whispered, tears falling from his azure eyes as he held the dying male in his arms. Ace gave a weak, bloody smile and a harsh cough._

_"I-I'm sorry, Marco. My body just m-moved on its own." He lifted a trembling hand up, placing it on Marco's tearstained cheek. "Please don't cry. I c-can't stand to see t-tears in such beautiful eyes." The blond's hand covered Ace's and he leaned into the touch._

_"Please, don't die. I need you… I love you, Ace. I love you with all my heart." Tears began forming in those storm-gray eyes._

_"Thank you… I love you, t-too, Marco." And for a second, Ace gave the brightest and strongest smile he could. "With all my heart…"_

_His hand went limp, his head lolling back into the blond's arm._

_And Marco's world came crashing down._

_/_

_He stood on the grassy hill, staring down at the gravestone before him. Portgas D Ace. He released a quivering breath, closing his eyes as he tried to remember the scent, the touch, the sound the love of his life used to have. Not a moment passed when he wasn't thinking of Ace. His bright smile and his storm-gray eyes never left his mind. Never. They were always there, haunting him._

_He smelled the blood-red rose in his hand, and it distantly reminded him that Ace almost smelled like a flower in a way. 'If I told Ace he smelled like a flower, he'd probably punch me.' A trembling smile made its way to his lips at the thought. Taking a hesitant step, he placed the rose in front of the grave. A far-off memory suddenly came to his mind as he stared at the orange hat resting on the gravestone._

_._

_"Marco, how come you never sing?"_

_"Because I'm a terrible singer," the blond blatantly informed._

_"Have you ever sang in front of someone before?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not…? Pineapple?" But the blond didn't move to reply, and the subject was dropped._

_._

_Someone was touching his arm. It was… a familiar touch. Marco didn't dare open his eyes, afraid of what he might, or might not, see. Strong arms wrapped around him and he could feel someone press their body against his. "Please don't cry," a voice gently whispered. The back of throat began to burn and he tightly squeezed his eyes closed, feeling tears prick at the edges of his eyes. "I'm sorry for leaving you… I'm sorry for the pain you feel in your heart…"_

_"Ace…"_

_"I really am sorry. But… remember, I'll always love you. For ever and ever."_

_"I'll always love you too," Marco found himself saying, an odd feeling of peace taking over him. "With all my heart."_

_"And don't ever forget that I'm always by your side, Marco. Always."_

_"You once asked me… why I never sang in front of others before," he quietly added. Reaching out, he took the spirit's hand in his, his thumb gently caressing the knuckles beneath it. "It's because… I'll only sing… for you."_

_And he opened his mouth to sing._

_And as he sang, he felt Ace rest his head on his shoulder and hum along with the gentle tune._

_._

_._

_._

_Marco's life ended three days later from an unknown illness._

_Some say it was a disease that only attacked Akuma no Mi users._

_But others, mostly those of Whitebeard's crew, knew their brother died of another condition._

_He died of a broken heart._

_And one beautiful sunrise, when Thatch was mourning on the deck by himself, two lights sparkled high in the sky._

_When the fourth commander and the captain of the crew inspected the lights closer, both were stunned by the what they found._

_High above the ocean where the sky was still a mix of yellow and a starry navy-blue, in a small break in the huge, fluffy clouds, were Ace and Marco; hand-in-hand, dancing as they flew through the open air in total bliss._

_"I'll always love you…_

_...with all my heart."_

_/_

_Hush now, don't you cry_

_I'll always be here by your side_

_To chase away your darkest fears_

_And to hold you close to my fiery heart_

_I'm an everlasting dragon of pain_

_But you, my dear, have turned my hate to love_

_I'll kiss the tears on your perfect cheeks_

_And stare into those beautiful azurite eyes_

_I'll protect you until the day I die_

_So hush now, Marco, don't you cry_

_(Though I'm gone)_

_I'll always be here by your side_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I'll admit it; I nearly bawled my eyes out when writing that last part about Ace and Marco dancing in the sky. It's just… SO DAMN SAD. *Bursts into tears* *Cough* Anyway, sorry it sucked. I've just been all over the place lately with my writing. -_- So, yes, that last scene was based on the Cover Picture, which does NOT belong to me. It's a beautiful picture. However, this wasn't the only picture that inspired this story. There's another picture. It's called: **_

_**op smiling down, and it's by the artist kyyhkynen, who you can find on deviantart. (This one is so sad and touching! Q.Q)**_

_**There's another picture, too, the one with Ace and Marco almost kissing in the ocean, but I don't have the link to it at the moment. :/ If you want it, and if I ever find it, message me and I'll send it to you.**_

_**So please, if you could, leave a review with your thoughts on this little fic. It would mean the world to me if you did. :D**_

_Your rokudenashi ice elemental,  
__~roo the psycho_


End file.
